Stupefied
by InSleepHeSangToMe
Summary: It was the wrong brother. She was falling for the wrong brother. For years the two kept their love a secret from everyone around them. Hermione and Fred were eager to start a new life together after the war, but they could never have imagined what awaited their doomed relationship from the start.
1. Let It Rain

Chapter 1 – Let It Rain – OkGo

 _Did you come here to dance? /_  
 _What's in your glass? /_  
 _Do you feel better now?_

 **Hermione's POV**

Rain was falling outside, dreary and gray. Hermione Granger sat on her bed, stroking her cat Crookshank's back. Crookshank purred quietly and shifted, but Hermione's mind was on other matters, House Elves. Only moments before, Ron, her "best friend" had purposefully overworked the poor Grimmauld place house elf, Kreacher, for his own amusement. Hermione tried to be mature about the situation and talk to Ron quietly, however, within minutes the discussion turned to screaming and Mrs. Black (the portrait) had joined it. Mrs. Weasley sent Ron and Hermione to their rooms to cool off.

Hermione leaned back onto her pillow and exhaled slowly. Cool Off.

The rain continued and Crookshanks left Hermione's side. She heard the boys downstairs yelling and laughing. Unbelievable, she thought, only one day with Ron and she'd already lost her temper. This time it was his fault, though. She closed her eyes and focused.

She was still deep in thought when a mighty crack filled the room and Fred Weasley was standing on Ginny's bed, grinning. Hermione screamed and fell off of her own bed, clutching at thin air.

"Oh, 'hullo Hermione! I was aiming for Ron's room, but I think I missed." Fred clambered off of Ginny's bed and headed towards the door before pausing and turning back around. "Actually, this'll do."

"Fred, what happened to knocking?" Hermione asked, still slightly shocked.

"Oh.. Well.. I was expecting to see Ron.. and Pig.. Sorry Mione." Fred looked genuinely sorry and grinned a sheepish Weasley grin. "Bill's trying to find me.. George too.. and Ginny.." Fred trailed off and magically locked the door.

"What on earth have you done?" Hermione was impressed, amused and slightly annoyed at the same time.

"Oh. New product.. gave it to Bill, who got mad at George.. who tricked Ginny into having one.. who didn't take to it too kindly.. Don't look at me like that Granger.. Mistake, I swear." Fred walked over and sat with Hermione, whose eyebrows were way up in her hairline. "I think I'll be safe here. Until Mum finds out…"

Fred continued with his rambling until Hermione interrupted him.

"Fred, do you happen to have your fifth year Herbology book? I had some troubles ordering my book and it won't be in until after the term begins. I know you might have thrown it out or given it to Ron or something."

"No, no, Ron got George's book. I actually have mine here. I'll just summon it." within moments, the Herbology book came flying in through the door. Hermione and Fred both reached for the book, Fred's warm hand closing around Hermione's. The air turned warm and a blush crept up Hermione's neck.

They snapped out of whatever silence had fallen and Fred removed his hand. "Here you are. Aside from a few markings, it's good as new." Hermione gratefully accepted the fat book and stuffed it underneath her bed.

"Um, I should be going Fred. I think I've cooled off from my fight with Ron. I should help with supper." Hermione left the room as quickly as possible. Whatever had happened in her room, she would forget about. It was nothing more that soft, warm hands. Ron was the same, wasn't he?

She wouldn't let Fred Weasley confuse her.

 **Fred's POV**

It was Hermione. Hermione. His little brother's best friend. The smart bushy haired, buck teeth, no wait, her teeth were back to normal. Oh bugger. She was cute, but no Katie Bell. And what about what had happened when he summoned the book,;that moment where all he could feel was her knuckles against his palm.

No. Nothing happened, it was a trick of the light. But what about when she left? He had watched her go; her hair slightly tinted a golden colour by the rays of sunlight streaming through the window. No.

By dinnertime, none of Fred's siblings had found him as he'd stayed hidden in the girl's room. He read some of the books in the heavy bookcases and investigated some of the pictures that boarded the walls. Many were asleep, or moving into other's frames. An old hag was coughing miserably into her handkerchief.

Fred made his way downstairs to find Ginny, George and Bill seated around a weary looking Ron who was talking to Hermione quickly out of the corner of his mouth. The only spot that wasn't beside Ginny, was across from Hermione, in between Tonks and Sirius. He sat down and looked up at Hermione, who was looking right back. Fred smiled and turned his gaze to Tonks, who was talking to Lupin in urgent tones.

Supper was a little bit tense. Sirius was obviously upset with Molly, and Lupin was slightly sharp with Tonks. Ginny and George were mad at Bill for some reason, and Hermione looked fit for tears. Fred's knee bumped hers and her head shot up from her empty plate. A few seconds later, her foot brushed Fred's foot, making him look up. He excused himself early to start the washing up. He was cleaning a pan when another pair of hands picked up a washcloth and started on the plates.

He and Hermione worked together in silence, until she leaned over him to lather soap onto her cloth. "You know, you could do this magically Fred." She said.

"Oh I'm aware, that just wouldn't be fair to you 'Mione." He smiled. Fred finished a cup and left it on the drying rack. He leaned back and waited until Hermione finished.

"Thanks for waiting. That was kind of nice."

"I know. I'm not totally heartless." They smiled at each other, and all the tension melted away from earlier.

"Hermione, come here, there's something you should see."

Fred led Hermione up to one of the many rooms on the top floor. Hermione followed him into the room and gasped. There were about 40 bookshelves, wall to wall, crammed with dusty books. " I found this a few days ago… and I thought about you."

Hermione just stood with her mouth wide open. "Wow Fred, there's everything, everything. Restricted, children's, wow" She walked up and down the aisles, astounded. She eventually picked up 4 books and started out the door. "I don't know what to say. Thank you." She smiled and patted Fred's cheek, which tingled at her touch. No.

 **Hermione's POV**

"I thought about you" wasn't something Hermione wasn't used to hearing. But it was Ron's brother. But it was so sweet. She had 4 books from the Black's library, but there were so many; so many titles jumped out at her, even some muggle titles that she recognized from her childhood. She ended up taking a book about advanced potions, a book about Wizard history in America, one about Gringotts code breaking and a silly one, which gave step by step directions about how to dance various wizard styles.

Fred followed Hermione back to her room, where she dumped the books on her bed and sat down, ready to read. Fred sat on Ginny's bed and lay back. "Hermione, what was going on downstairs?"

"Oh, Bill got to leave the house to go back to the Burrow… just to grab a broomstick for Ginny, and George was in a huff because he'd wanted to escape the house, and Ginny was mad because Bill brought back the wrong one. Sirius was angry because your Mum was talking about how we're not allowed to tell Harry anything when he gets here next week, and Tonks and Lupin are in love… it's quite obvious.." Hermione sighed.

"How is that obvious? I would never have guessed."

"Well Tonks is always looking into space, eyes glazed, and Lupin? Lupin goes out of his way to avoid her. It's quite romantic really." She smiled secretively, she thought it was lovely.

"Oh, well it never occurred to me" Fred shrugged. "What books did you pick out there?"

"Oh, one about potions, romance, Gringotts and dancing.."

"Dancing? Why?" Fred interrupted.

"Oh, I never learned how… I mean yes I danced at the Yule Ball, but I don't want to just be able to waltz, and to be honest, I rather fancy learning how to dance. Just in case, you know?" Hermione stroked the side of the dancing book, which was trying to tap dance on her comforter.

"It's not that hard. You just put your arms around the other person and move around a bit." Fred made a face and imitated Percy trying to dance.

"You look like Percy, and I know. It's more complex then that. And it's not as if I'll just start dancing in the middle of the floor… I dunno. I never got to dance with Viktor properly because of your brother." Hermione smiled into space.

"What kind of dance? Show me!" Fred looked like a small child, excited over a Christmas present.

"No, I can't Fred. I need a partner, and it would be so embarrassing."

" I invented embarrassing Hermione. Here, I'll volunteer, however painfully, to be your partner." Hermione laughed as Fred stuck out his hand.

"Fine, I'll show you" She stood up to face him. He was quite tall, and solid. He was not as gangly as Ron. Hermione felt dwarfed. "Okay, well Fred, you put your hands around my waist here-" She placed his hands on her waist, "and, um, I put my arms around your neck like this." She did so. She could only imagine the look on Ginny's face if she had walked in at that moment.

"Oh, well this puts us in a compromising position 'Mione.. What next?"

Hermione just laughed nervously. "Well Fred, we sway back and forth and there should be music, but we haven't gotten any. So I guess that's pretty much it…" Fred smiled mischievously and flicked his wand. Music started playing; sad, long and mournful. They swayed gently; Hermione resting her head on Fred's shoulder. Slowly, they moved closer and closer, until Hermione could almost feel Fred's heartbeat through their shirts.

It seemed like only seconds after the song started that they heard feet outside the door. Fred locked the door magically and continued dancing. The doorknob rattled wildly but Fred and Hermione just stood pressed together, completely oblivious to everything else.

"MIONE, ARE YOU ASLEEP IN THERE? OPEN THE DOOR" Ginny shrieked, muffled by the door. Fred stepped back and looked at Hermione with wide, wild eyes.

"I should go. George will be looking for me and Ginny will be mad at you." Hermione just nodded and watched Fred disappear with a pop. She climbed into her bed and waited, then the door clicked open and Ginny walked in, two dark figures behind her.

"Night boys" Ginny waved.

"See you in the morning Ginny, Hermione." Fred's voice wafted into the room.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was fast asleep. Visions of men and women in dress robes danced across her dreams.


	2. House On Fire

Chapter 2 – House on Fire – Sia

 _I'm going on up in flames /  
And you're to blame_

 **Hermione's POV**

Night turned to day, as night usually does, and Molly Weasley was bustling about the kitchen in Grimmauld place, frying bacon and juicing fruit. Hermione was awoken by Ginny's footsteps about the room that the girls shared. Hermione jumped up, grabbed some jeans and a fistfull of linen, hoping that it was a shirt, and started getting ready for the day.

She moved clumsily to the kid's bathroom on the second floor and knocked on the defeated looking door. "Anyone in there?" She called through the wood.

"Me. I'm in here, HERMIONE" A sing-song voice came back at her, it sounded drowned in the shower and was gargling a bit. It was Fred, she concluded, and she kind of didn't want to run into him today. However, at the same time, she wanted to see him badly.

"Okay, Fred. I'll be in my room. I'll shower after breakfast. Don't worry." Hermione bolted back to her room and changed. Ginny had disappeared to the kitchen. When Hermione finished tying her unruly hair back into a bun, she raced downstairs to get a seat away from Ron and Fred. She was relieved to find that the table was almost empty. She took a very safe seat between Sirius and Bill.

Sirius was practically buzzing because Harry was coming in less than 5 days. Tonks made some sharp jokes about how Sirius was in love with Harry, which fell on cold ears. Mrs. Weasley grumbled about appropriate humour, and Lupin looked horrified.

A short while after Hermione had arrived, both Fred and George came tumbling down the stairs, laughing. Fred's hair was still damp and he winked at Hermione as he caught her eye, making her blush uncontrollably.

Why had one slow dance and a soft hand turned her into a blushing idiot at the mere sight of that redhead twin?

 **Fred's POV**

Fred had been planning to let the girl into the bathroom, since he had finished his shower and was brushing his teeth at the time of her arrival. However, Hermione left and Fred didn't see her until breakfast, when he winked at her and was given a cold stare in return.

The weird thing was that Fred had really enjoyed the time he spent with Hermione. Did that mean he liked her as more than one of Ron's limbs? And if he did, why hadn't he noticed before now? There was no conceivable reason for her to be interested in him. Fred remembered the many times that Hermione had made him look like a fool, or condemned him for the stupid stunts he pulled.

Why. Why why why why. Fred tried to concentrate on food and work with George, he had to make more products for the business, however he couldn't focus. He hadn't been interested in anyone in months, since Katie had broken up with him and left him with half a heart.

By lunchtime, the house had been investigated by Mrs. Weasley three or four times and she had made a carefully organized schedule for the decontamination and cleaning of every room and closet. Kreacher made sounds of protest, along with all of the Weasley children and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley made hundreds of sandwiches for the Order and all of the teenagers running around.

Later in the morning, Fred found Hermione in the drawing room alone, and assisted her in extricating a huge and unidentifiable ball of fluff from inside one of the straight-backed chairs.

"Ew" complained Fred, making faces behind Hermione's bushy hair.

"I know Fred. It's disgusting. I've been trying to take this out for an hour at least." Hermione said in exasperated tones. Fred sighed and decided to change the subject.

"Come eat lunch with me?" Fred held out his hand to help Hermione up from her seated position. She took it and nodded.

They were still holding hands as they walked towards the kitchen and living room. Fred noticed how well their hands fit; interlocking and warm.

"Fred. We should stop holding hands."

"Oh. Right"

 **Hermione's POV**

Fred was eating at a ferocious speed and Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or blush quietly in the silence. They didn't speak for quite a while, having really nothing to say, until finally Fred plucked up the courage to lay out the truth.

"Hermione, I feel … I feel as though a need another sandwich." His face reddened and he reached over her leg to grab one.

"Fred, I feel strange." Hermione looked straight ahead. "Can I tell you something?" He nodded, worried abut what might be wrong with her. "I think I'm developing feelings for my best friend's brother-"

"- Harry has a brother?-"

"- Shut up Fred.., anyways, I think that I could like something that I know I didn't even know I could be attracted to yesterday morning. I don't know why or when this happened, all I know is that I don't want any regrets." Hermione finished, her heart pounding so hard, she feared it would pop right out of her chest.

"Oh, I see. Well I've got the same dilemma, there is this wonderful girl who just showed up out of nowhere, and it's taken all my willpower not to stare at her every time we're together. I just don't want to be rejected again."

"She won't reject you." Hermione smiled and looked down, avoiding Fred's eyes.

"OH! So you reckon I should ask Parvati out?" Fred teased, with a straight face.

Hermione was visibly taken aback, but shrugged and nodded "Oh, I guess, if that's what you really want."

"How should I ask her?" Fred asked earnestly.

"Just ask her." Hermione searched his eyes.

"Is this too forward? What if I say: I think I really like you. Can I kiss you?"

"Yea." Hermione paused as though he had asked her. "That's it."

Then it happened. It happened as though in slow-motion. Fred reached up and stroked her cheek, and in the same movement, leaned forward to kiss her lips gently.

Oh, Hermione thought as Fred deepened the kiss, this could be a great holiday.


	3. Turn To Stone

Chapter 3 – Turn to Stone – Ingrid Michaelson

 _Let's go to bed with clearer heads /_  
 _And hearts too big to fit our beds/_  
 _And maybe we won't feel so alone /_  
 _Before we turn to stone_

 **Hermione's POV**

Crack.

"Hey Love"

"AHHHHHHH"

"Oh, Fred, it's you." Hermione picked herself up from the floor where she and her book had fallen and sat on her bed, resuming her cross- legged position. Fred, who had apparated and scared the life out of her, sat on her left side and leaned his red head on her shoulder.

"HERMIONE! OH HERMIONE –" He warbled in an incredibly off- tone loud voice. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boy and shrugged him gently off her shoulder.

"Keep it down Fred, we can't let anyone know you're in here. It's too serious a time right now. Plus, Harry arrives today." She looked up from her reading and into his eyes.

"What's your point? Harry will be thrilled to know that we're getting married this spring!" Fred said in a mock innocent voice and kissed her gently.

"We're not getting married Fred. And, well, when Harry arrives, I'm supposed to be with him and Ron, not you. I'm their best friend, sorry." Hermione kissed him back and ruffled the red hair.

"I" kiss "hate" kiss "you!" Fred laughed.

"You're pushing it buddy." Hermione stood up and crossed the room. "Listen, it's the whole welcome dinner tonight Fred, so we've got" she checked her watch with a flourish "3 hours and counting to make this memorable."

"Memorable? You don't mean…" Fred grinned.

"Heavens No Fred, I mean, to be together. Since it probably won't happen again for a long time."

"Oh, Hermione, why do you say that?"

"Fred, everything is changing, don't you realize that? We might never see each other again!" Hermione exclaimed. Her sudden outburst was followed by a stony silence.

"Hermione. We will, and if we've only got 3 hours, it will be the best 3 hours of your life. But one question… what about school? Why can't we be a couple there? It would be a brilliantly good year."

"Fred, you know we can't. I.. I.. don't think it would be a good idea for people to know about us. No one can know. Please." Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand with both of hers, a pleading look in her eye. "Please. Promise me."

"Of course I promise… if you meet me... at school. We could be all secret and make secret dates. Do secret things…" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Alright. As long as we've got time to keep up with our work. Okay, Fred?"

"YES. You're great Hermione, I worship the ground you walk on, I'm going to kiss you right now!" He did. He held her head firmly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alright, Fred, I need air, what are we going to do with our 2 hours and 49 minutes?"

Fred smiled, "I've got some ideas 'Mione."

"No."

 **Fred's POV**

The best 2 hours and 49 minutes of his whole life.

Of course Ron, being the prat that he was, had to ruin it, with 2 minutes until the arrival of Harry, he knocked on Hermione's door and called through the crack "HERMIONE! Harry's going to be here any moment, come on! I need help keeping Hedwig off my head – GERROF HEDWIG!- Please come out." He sounded desperate.

Fred's head was nestled in her neck as he planted soft kisses along her collarbone. "Not right now Ron, I'm a little preoccupied." She stroked Fred's bare shoulder lovingly, and he could hear her heart rate quicken. "I'll be out in a sec, okay?"

"Fine" grumbled an unsatisfied Ron from outside.

"Fred, could you leave? So I can leave… so Ron doesn't get suspicious? Please?" Hermione whispered and pulled him up so that she could kiss him.

"FINE, only because you did that." Fred grinned and kissed her one last time before disaparating and leaving Hermione to face Ron alone.

 **Hermione's POV**

"Hermione? Is someone in there with you? It sounded like Bill. Why is he in your room with you?" Ron sounded distantly puzzled.

"No one is. I was coughing, it's drafty up here, you know? Be right out, I need to change into a sweater." Hermione stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was bushy, her eyes sparkling, her shirt askew, and one sock on, one sock off. It was quite a sight. She was quite a sight. But she was happy: incredibly, incurably ecstatic. She grabbed a sweater and shoved it on.

Ron was waiting for her just outside, Hedwig nipping at his fingers. As soon as the owl saw Hermione, she made a beeline for Hermione's fingers, which Hermione hid in her jean pockets. "Hedwig, we can't tell Harry about what's going on!" Hermione cried swatting at the bird. "You know we would!"

They walked back to Ron's room and sat on the floor, awaiting the arrival of their friend.


	4. Like Real People Do

Chapter 4 – Like Real People Do – Hozier

 _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips /_

 _We could just kiss like real people do_

 **Hermione's POV**

Term one had begun at Hogwarts.

Things had gone reasonably normally for the first few days, not mentioning the new arrival of Professor Umbridge, and the strange behaviour towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione hadn't seen Fred properly since the day Harry arrived; they had smiled in the hallways of Hogwarts, but so far, had had no alone time. The first real time they'd had together was in the library, late, one week after the welcoming feast. Hermione was seated at a back table, poring over a thick book, drinking in every word, when she heard her name being called very softly.

The calling got closer and closer.

"Hermione"

"Hermione!

"HERMIONE?!"

Hermione grinned. "Over here, redhead." She called softly.

She heard footsteps and felt Fred lean over her to kiss her cheek before sitting beside her. "How did you know I would be here" she asked.

"Oh, I had this hunch that my favourite bookworm would be up here studying .. or something." Fred twisted his fingers with Hermione's. "Except I'm hoping that you will refrain from your studying to talk to me?"

"Talk?" A comfortable silence. "Sure."

He leaned over and brushed her lips with his, still holding her hand, his other hand resting on Hermione's thigh. "You're really amazing, Hermione. You know that?"

"No one really tells me that to be serious." She shrugged. "I'm usually just lumped in with the rest of the golden trio." Not to him though, she knew, he saw her differently.

"Yea. I can see where you're coming from. Always being seen as a group with Harry and Ron; not very gentlemanly are they? Now, the definition of a gentleman: smart, suave, caring, polite, handsome and incredibly talented at quidditch – you could go for a man like THAT." Fred pulled Hermione up to stand with him and feigned a bow.

"Wherever would I find one of those?" Hermione curtseyed.

"Oh … that's a tough one-" Fred never got to finish his sentence though, because Hermione had wrapped herself around him with her face hidden in his chest, her body shaking from suppressed giggles.

He stepped back and searched her eyes. The atmosphere became more intense as he moved towards her slowly, as if he was asking permission to kiss her again. She accepted by closing the distance, lips parted.

She heard something that sounded like footsteps on the other side of the bookcase sheltering them from the study desks. She quickly remembered how easily someone could see them together in this public space.

If only, she thought, if only they could share this with their friends and family, and the whole of Hogwarts… it just wasn't going to happen. There were too many things that could go wrong.

Fred, it seemed had read her mind. He broke away from the kiss and pleaded "Can't we tell someone Hermione? George and Ginny will find out soon enough and then we won't get the satisfaction of telling everyone." Hermione smiled and brought his face close to hers.

"Why don't we see how it goes," Hermione placed her hands on Fred's shoulders. "We have to wait for the right time." She stroked his neck softly.

 **Fred's POV**

It felt like Heaven; standing in the library with a very pretty girl holding on to you and kissing you with these crazy soft kisses. All he could do was hold her tightly and remember the moment.

Within the hour, the two had to migrate from the library to the common room. Mme. Pince didn't seem to be too pleased with the spot that Hermione and Fred had decided to meet late into the night. The couple was tossed out of the library.

"Listen Fred, it's almost eleven, I need to be on patrol with Ron at eleven-thirty, and I've got mountains of homework to do." Hermione looked apologetic. "We'll do this again alright? We'll find a better place."

"We're not even at the portrait hole yet Mione! Of course we'll do this again. Unless you're planning on breaking us up, which would really kill me. Please don't break up with me, I like you far too much." Fred stopped Hermione with a worried expression. He took both her hands.

" I'm not breaking up with you Fred. You mean too much to me. You keep me grounded." Fred kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get back."

At the portrait hole, Fred stopped her again. "Goodnight Mione." He kissed her one last time and was tempted to deepen the kiss, however it was late, and anyone could have been around.

"Night Fred" she patted his cheek lovingly.

"I feel like a dog when you do that Mione."

"That was the intention."

With that, they entered the common room and departed to their respective parties. Fred entered his room and sighed loudly, waking a slumbering George who muttered something, turned around, and fell back asleep.


	5. Jackpot

Chapter 5 – Jackpot – Jocelyn Alice

 _Don't wanna fold /_

 _Don't wanna bluff /_

 _I kinda like this game_

 **Hermione's POV**

"Hermione"

"What"

"What is that"

"…"

"Hermione"

"WHAT"

"Seriously, what are you using?"

"Honestly Ron, this is Asphodel, if you would look at the board, you would know too!" Hermione sat at her potions table with Ron beside her. Every few minutes, he would ask some stupid question, to which she would reply, somewhat begrudgingly. Double potions on a Monday afternoon with the Slytherins was not the most ideal way to begin a week, Hermione concluded in her mind.

"Blimey Ron, why is yours pink?" Hermione heard Harry ask excitedly.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Being best friends with Ron and Harry was one of the more taxing things that Hermione had to go through on a daily basis; she loved them to death, but some things made it impossible to deal with them.

"Malfoy, this is very impressive; you've finished before Ms. Granger." Hermione's neck snapped around causing an immediate pain in her shoulders. What had she just heard? Someone had finished a potion before she had, and it was Malfoy.

"Ah, yes, it appears I did Professor." Came Malfoy's smug voice. "Seems someone hasn't spent enough time in the library lately, or maybe, she was just wasting her time," he added the last part under his breath. Only Hermione heard it.

Bloody Hell.

He must have seen Hermione and Fred at the library. Hermione sat, looking in horror at the light yellow gas drifting above Malfoy's cauldron, but not because he finished the potion before her.

Hermione quickly finished her own potion and focused on the opposite wall for 20 minutes, thinking up a story to tell Malfoy when he embarrassed her publicly, which she assumed would be later in the day.

Only it never came. By the end of class, Malfoy hadn't made any sign of being remotely interested in embarrassing Hermione at all.

After class, Hermione tried to be the first one out and up the stairs. However, he was too quick and caught her on the 7th stair. "Granger, oi! Mudblood, turn around!" She did, and saw that Malfoy was alone on the 5th stair.

"Yes?"

"Listen, I need your help. And you can't say no, unless you want your library romance out in the open." Hermione searched his face, instead of the malice he was forcing into his eyes, she could see that there was some sign of sincerity.

Hermione continued to climb the stairs and motioned that he should follow. "What did you see, Malfoy?" She asked in a whisper.

"Last night, I was studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts and that's when I saw you and the Weasley. Initially I really didn't care, whatever you want to do is your choice. However, I need help in DADA. And you're the only person, apart from lighting face over there, who is managing to pass the class. Please don't tell anyone this, but I agree that Umbridge is a horrible educator. I need your help, Hermione."

"Oh my god Malfoy. You're so full of it. I'm a Mudblood, remember?" Hermione spat.

"Listen, Mudblood," His face was inches from her, and turning a violent shade of red, either from anger or exertion on the stairs. "I need to pass this class, and I need your help. Only once, okay? I need to get a good mark on the paper due Thursday. Meet me in the library tonight, 9 'o' clock sharp, or your romance will be made public."

"Malfoy you are a-" but Malfoy never got to hear what he was, because Ron had joined them, and was ready to fight.

"Oi Malfoy, what are you saying to Hermione?" He puffed his chest out.

"That's not necessary Ron, just leave it. Just leave it." With that, Hermione turned on her heel and stepped on to another set of stairs, Ron in tow.

\- 9 'o' clock -

 _Where are you going?_

To the library

 _Why?_

Fred, Malfoy saw us last night. He says I need to tutor him or he'll tell people about us.

 _Oi, the bloody git. Can I come?_

No…

 _Oh, okay. Well I'll see you when you return?_

That could be a while. I'm on duty.

 _I'll wait._

See you later.

 _Bye Mione!_

Hermione carried the sheet of parchment with her, it had been passed between Fred and herself in the common room. Even though she'd said that he couldn't come with her, she felt as though she deserved a reminder of who was waiting for her in the common room upon her arrival after tutoring Malfoy.

With that, she thought, she deserved at least a new pewter cauldron.

"Granger, knew you'd show up didn't I" Malfoy was slumped in the corner of 2 bookshelves near the restricted section. Hermione counted to ten and sat down opposite the blonde boy.

"Listen Dra- Malfoy, what do you need help with? Just tell me, I want to be done with this as quickly as possible and so do you." She said matter-of-factly. Draco smirked and looked at her through his long hair.

"Granger, let's face it. This is old: me insulting you, you getting uptight and rude. No one cares anymore, can we just be civil for this? I actually need to pass this year. I need you to help me." Draco stuck out his hand. "Please. Truce for now? One hour every week, that's all I ask for."

"Oh... Alright." Hermione grasped his hand and shook it brusquely.

At the end of their study session, they said their farewells and Draco smiled genuinely at Hermione before they went their own ways and began patrolling in their respective hallways.

By 12 'o' clock, Hermione was climbing through the portrait hole. There was only one lone figure on the couches near the fireplace. This figure had flaming red hair and was slouching, obviously asleep and completely oblivious to the arrival of Hermione.

"Fred, Fred, Fred. I believe I could give you a detention; you are out very late. You should be sleeping. Or with your clandestine girlfriend somewhere cozy." Hermione stroked his hair and sat on the couch arm.

"Hermione!" Fred's eyes flew open. "You gave me a start there, are you being serious? That didn't sound like you at all, somewhere cozy?" Fred groggily grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her down to sit with him.

"You're a terrible influence Fred. Now, off to bed."

Fred pouted and patted her on the head. "You're cruel. Cruel and Heartless." Hermione leaned against the boy and grabbed his hand absentmindedly. The two just stared into the dying fire for a little while, enjoying each other's warmth.

 **Fred's POV**

Fred woke up buzzing. The night with Hermione had been one of the best nights of his life, it hadn't been eventful at all, they just sat and talked for 3 hours, in front of the fire. When 3 in the morning rolled around, Hermione almost choked on her own tongue when she saw the time and she kissed him gently before running up to her room. Fred, in a state of pure happiness, walked into his bedpost and fell onto the bed, exhausted.

The following morning, when Fred caught Hermione's eye at breakfast, she blushed and continued telling off Ron. Fred just stared happily into space until George flicked his cheek with a spoon.

"Bug off George" Fred said hazily.

"Fred, you've got a condition, I can tell. I think, and don't quote me, you're in love?" George finished, and slumped into Fred's lap, as if he had fainted.

"George. Please, like I wouldn't tell you" Fred turned a nasty shade of red. "Pfft."

"Oh, Fred."

"PFFT. PFFT. PFFT." He spit into his food accidentally.

"You got it worse than I feared mate," George sat up and placed a hand on Fred's shoulder. "You sad, sad pathetic boy. Listen, I've got to go have a meeting with McGonagall about a little problem with some first years. I'll see you later." With that, George ruffled his twin's fluffy hair and took off, Leaving Fred to stare into space once more.


	6. Black and Blue

Chapter 6 – Black and Blue - Ingrid Michaelson

 _You said you never would let me fall /_

 _But I'm falling_

 **Hermione's POV**

The Christmas holidays were quickly approaching: classes were winding down and snow was falling softly on the ground. Hermione was in the owlery looking for one of the school owls when she heard feet stamping behind her.

Draco stood, shaking snow off of his platinum blonde hair and shiny black boots. Hermione forced a smile and continued to tie her letter (addressed to Fred) to the owl that she'd found. The owlery was silent save for the birds hooting and Hermione's fumbling hands.

"Need some help Granger? You've been helping me since September. It's only fair." Draco crossed the room quickly and stood behind her.

"Oh no, I'm fine." The owl bit her index finger, which promptly started bleeding. Draco reached over instantly and squeezed her finger. It turned red and the bleeding continued, but the pressure felt better. He took his scarf off and wrapped the end tightly around the cut despite Hermione's sounds of protest. He looked up as though he was about to talk but seemed caught off guard when their eyes met.

"Could you keep pressing on your finger? I'll sort this." Draco let her squeeze her finger and he took the bird and the letter from her. He finished the task without a word.

"Oh, thank you."

"Like I said before, it's only fair." He turned and started searching the rows of owls. He himself had a package wrapped in brown paper that looked somewhat heavy.

"I must be off… I'll see you after the holidays?" Hermione turned to walk out of the owelry. She unwrapped her finger and laid the scarf on a ledge. "I'll just leave this here. Thank you, again." She turned again to leave but a hand caught her wrist and she whipped around.

"Yea, see you then." Draco smiled and leaned towards her. He went to kiss her cheek, shocking Hermione and making her pull away slightly which meant that the kiss was planted on her lips. Neither of them did anything for a moment, standing awkwardly in the owlery. Then, Hermione, being the responsible girl she is, pulled back. They stared at each other in shock.

"Oh my god." Draco's face paled. "I'm so sorry." He leaned over her and picked up his bloody scarf. "See you later then."

Hermione emerged from the owlery quickly and touched her burning blushed face. She had to get back to the Gryffindor common room before anyone saw her. She sprinted towards the castle but stopped dead when she noticed a tall redheaded boy running to the quidditch pitch, from the same direction as her. She looked down and confirmed her fears – there were footprints in the snow… he'd been in the owlery.

 **Fred's POV**

I love her.

I love her.

I love her.

What if I told her that I loved her?

Fred giggled and sat up in his bed before flopping back down and sighing dramatically. Lee Jordon ignored this behaviour, and kept reading his book on Muggle Studies. Fred had been doing that all day.

Just then, George burst through the door with snow in his red hair and wet feet. He tumbled on to his bed and looked over at Lee.

"Oi, Lee, what are you up to there?"

"Reading … Muggle Studies"

"Ah. I see."

"Where've you been George?"

"Oh, I was down at the Owlery. I had to send something to Mum. We're planning on staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year. Fred said he wanted to, and what would be the point of leaving without my brother?" George glanced at his brother's bed.

"George" Fred turned around on the bed and smiled at his twin. "I'm so happy to be here."

"We know."

Fred sat up. "I'm going out for a walk, alright?" Before anyone answered he skipped out of the room and down towards the grounds. After fighting through crowds of students who were enjoying the snow and being hit twice by snowballs, both of which he didn't notice, he made it to his destination. The quidditch pitch. There was one lone student sitting in the stands, head in hands, shoulders shaking. It was Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Fred bellowed and made his way to her at top speed.

"Y-y-yes?" Hermione sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Fred's tone changed as put his arm around her narrow shoulders and pulled her close to his chest.

Hermione looked up, confused. "Oh, um, nothing Fred… it's just… you know, I'm emotional." She grimaced, knowing that there was no way he believed her.

"Oh, ok." He kissed the top of her head. "Well I'm here for you if you need anything."

"Thank you." Hermione hiccoughed.

They sat in silence, taking in the massive grounds and happy students.

"Fred, I cannot feel my toes or my buttocks for that matter." Hermione eventually offered. They looked at each other and burst out laughing before standing up to leave.

Before they had taken a step, Fred tapped Hermione's shoulder and when she turned around, kissed her quickly. "Hermione, um, I think I love you."

Hermione was shocked and silence. Fred regretted saying that at once. She was caught off guard, but her shocked face melted into a smile within seconds. "Fred… I think I love you too." Fred nearly fell over. Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him.

They walked towards the castle hand in hand.

"Think George and Ginny will ever figure it out?" Fred asked.

"Oh give it some time Fred. I'm sure they will." Hermione smiled. Fred kissed her hand and they parted.


	7. Hold On

Chapter 7 – Hold On – KT Tunstall

 _Hold On/_

 _Cause the world will turn if you're ready or not_

 **Fred's POV**

"Fred, George. FRED. FRED WAKE UP. GEORGE" Fred opened one eye blearily. George's body shifted in the bed beside his. Ron stood in between the twins, flailing his arms and jumping up and down. Had Fred not been tired and confused, it would have been quite funny.

"WHAT RON?" Fred yelled in mock excitement.

"Fred! It's Dad, he's been attacked… Harry saw him." Fred jumped out of bed. George sat up and looked at Ron.

"What did you just say, Ron?"

"DAD'S BEEN ATTACKED, FRED"

Fred sprinted down the spiral stairs, trailed by Ron and George. The boys were joined by Ginny and Hermione at the bottom of the stairs and the group ran, dishevelled into the hallway and to Dumbledore's office.

The Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office coughed groggily and asked them for the password. Ron started screaming about his father being attacked, and the Gargoyle, obviously not in the mood, let the group in to the office without another word. Harry was sitting in the seat across from Dumbledore himself, who had his head in his hands.

Fred looked to Harry for answers. Harry stayed stock still and frighteningly white.

"You Weasleys are going home." Dumbledore sighed. "I know there's still time in our term, but I must let you go. Hermione, Harry, you're going too. Pack up. Come back when you are all ready." And with that vague instruction, the 6 students made their way back to the common room. Fred tried again to catch Harry's attention, but Harry wasn't ready to talk.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione opened one eye and immediately closed it again.

She was at Grimmauld Place.

After the attack, Mr. Weasley had been placed in intensive care at St Mungos. Fortunately, Harry had somehow seen the attack and everyone was safe and sound at the hideout. Hermione rolled over and buried her head into her flat pillow and felt the winter light fall across her face. She felt like a mess; her mouth was sour, her eyes were crusty and her head was pounding. These things happen, she thought rationally.

She was panicked, about what, she wasn't sure. However she KNEW something was wrong. Fred. Her thoughts went wild. Draco. What was she doing? Draco was a jerk. Fred, he was Fred, her beautiful red headed Fred who no one could know about at all. George. George had seen her in the Owlery, with Draco.

What if he told?

"'Mione. You awake yet? It's nearly noon!" Hermione jumped, her nerves slightly shaken. She felt Ginny stand over her, blocking the white winter sun.

"I'm getting there, Gin." Hermione tried to sit up. "God, my head is throbbing. Ginny, can you get me water, please." She slumped back down and opened her eyes. 2 pairs of eyes looked down on her. Ginny nodded and left.

"Hullo 'Mione" Fred looked down at her.

"Fred, I'm a mess. Leave." Hermione inched further under her blanket.

"Since when do you care how you look?" Fred sat down on the bed beside her.

"Since… since I first kissed you." Hermione smiled.

"Don't. Listen, We're staying here until the end of the Christmas Holidays. Dad's in a stable condition… you fainted last night. I was walking you up to your room and Gin was in the bathroom. You just fell. I carried you to your bed." Fred stroked her forehead lovingly.

"Really? But, but, I don't remember that! I don't remember anything!" Hermione panicked. She had supposed that she'd just fallen asleep and was too tired to remember getting ready. That explained her sore head and gross breath.

"Yes, but don't worry. No one knows."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but she put her finger up to his lips instead. "You do NOT want to kiss me right now Fred. Trust me. You'll never want to kiss me again. I'll go take a shower and we'll talk about this later." Hermione sat up again and held Fred's hand tightly.

"- alright Mum! I'm just taking her a water!-" Ginny was heard yelling down the stairs to her mother.'

"Fred, off the bed now." Hermione practically pushed him off of her quilted cover. Ginny walked in as Fred composed himself and smiled. "Thank you Gin! You're a lifesaver" Hermione grinned and took the water from her. She surveyed the younger girl and announced, "I need to be off, to the shower. Tell your Mum I'll be down in a bit. Thank you for the company Fred, and thanks again for the water Gin." Hermione jumped up and raced to the bathroom, picking up something green haphazardly shoved into her drawers.


End file.
